1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile engine fire extinguishing system and more particularly pertains to extinguishing a fire in an engine without having to leave an automobile with an automobile engine fire extinguishing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fire extinguisher systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, fire extinguisher systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of extinguishing fires are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,365 to Shieh; U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,798 to Wang; U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,784 to Bolen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,896 to Papasideris; U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,316 to Fee; and U.S. Pat. No. 307,648 to Arrington.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an automobile engine fire extinguishing system for extinguishing a fire in an engine without having to leave an automobile.
In this respect, the automobile engine fire extinguishing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extinguishing a fire in an engine without having to leave an automobile.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved automobile engine fire extinguishing system which can be used for extinguishing a fire in an engine without having to leave an automobile. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.